Try Again
by Graceunderpressure
Summary: Duck is trapped in a duck form but what will happen when Uzura sets her free,and another man is brought into the picture? What will Fakir have to say?D&F R
1. Overture

Ok so this is my first fanfic but I have read a whole bunch like since I was 12.so ya….here ya go tell me what u think so I can make it better or worse. Ps I have no idea how to do commas. I know I should since I got it nailed into my head during freshman year but whatever..

Disclaimer: I don't own princess tutu

Duck awoke with a start. She looked down and realized that today was like every other day. She was a duck, again. Deep inside she knew it would never change. She was born a duck turned into a girl to save the man she loved and for the same cause was brought back to the pitiful form of a duck. But, if she were to go back she would do it all again. She hopped out of the basket fakir had placed near his bed in his room. Since the story was ended, Fakir allowed Duck to live with him since she was used to cozy beds and not mucky weed nests. Fakir had gone out of his way to make her comfortable in her new home. Everyday he would walk with her to the pond and write while she swam and did all the things that normal ducks would do. She was always grateful to Fakir for his kindness. She smelled breakfast and waddled out of the room. The house was dark but cozy in its own way. Every piece of furniture was perfectly stuffed and the fire was always burning. Duck plopped into the chair that sat in the corner of the kitchen and looked outside. Today was going to be a cold winter day with sunny skies. She didn't like cold water but didn't mind as long as she and Fakir got to spend time together in the outdoors. Fakir walked in the room unnoticed and picked Duck up off the chair.

"Quack!"

"Hey Duck would you quit quaking in the middle of the night? It always wakes me up and it's extremely annoying."

"QUA-QUAKQUAKQUA-!"

"Ya ya whatever just come have breakfast ok?" Fakir put her down and continued to cook what looked like oatmeal. Duck was furious but decided to let it fly, it happened every morning anyway. "It's really cold outside today, are you sure you want to go out?"

Naturally Duck couldn't respond so she let him continue. "Actually to tell you the truth I have been feeling a weird aura around the town and I'd like to go to the library and check it out if you don't mind." He got up and put his bowl in the sink. Duck watched as he dipped his hands into the hot soapy water. A large bang was heard throughout the house. The door had flung open to reveal a most unexpected visitor.

"Uzura! What are you doing here we haven't seen you since Drosselmeyer left?"

"Uzura came backsora! She missed Duck and Fakirsora!" Duck walked up to the young puppet and quacked with the biggest smile on her face. Uzura ran to duck and hugged her tightly. The room filled up with a bright yellow light as all three of them gasped at what happening. Duck was suddenly overwhelmed with a warm tingling feel that spread through her body like a breath of hot air.

"Oh my God Duck, your back to being a girl, " he whispered as he stared at the light surrounding the young girl.

"What!" Duck opened her eyes and looked at her fingers. They wiggled and moved on her command. "I'm a girl! I am! Fakir what's going on?"

"I-I don't know duck but uh…your umm," mumbled Fakir in a blush.

"Quack!" yelled duck as she dodged behind the couch. Having thrown away all her old clothes, Fakir handed her an old quilt.

Fakir threw his hooded cloak over his head and walked to the houses wooden door. "Listen you let Mytho and Rue know what's going on I'm going to buy you some new clothes."

"Right"

Fakir left and before duck could pick up the phone there was a knock at the door.

Ya ok so how was that? Yes in my story they have phones. Well tell me what u think and thanks 4 reading!

-Saint kitten -


	2. Visitor

Ok soooo my last chapter was super uber short. Ill try and make the next ones longer. Well, I being the princess tutu nerd I am, loved the music but had a very hard time getting it so if u need any just ask me cause I have a lot. Ok well here goes number 2.

Duck walked up to the door wrapped in a quilt.

"Um hold on a sec please!" she yelled to the person on the other side of the door. She ran into Fakir's room and blushed at she put on one pair of pants and a shirt. As the shirt's collar went over her head she noticed something. Fakir smelled really good.

"Oh, what am I thinking! If he knew I was saying this weird stuff he would say I was stupid that jerk…"

Duck ran to the door, "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting um…"

A young man with long brown hair and electric blue eyes stood at the doorway dressed in what was the school uniform. He was extremely handsome. All the while Uzura had been trailing along behind Duck.

"Oooooooooooo lovey-dovey mansora!" Duck blushed furiously as she closed the door behind her. It was freezing cold outside but not as sunny as it was earlier.

"I'm very sorry to bother you miss duck my name is Drake."

"Oh! You're not bothering me at all actually Fakir left and I was stuck inside all alone though I was supposed to call Mytho and Rue but that's ok and how did you know my name?"

"Haha well I actually know a lot about you Miss. Duck. I know that your favorite color is yellow, your favorite ice cream is praline and that you, in fact, as of this morning were a duck. You see I have come to deliver a message or rather give one…The story is not yet over,"Drake got on one knee and kissed ducks hand. Another blush came to her cheeks as she stared at this strange but striking figure.

"Excuse me." Fakir walked around the couple and into his house. An odd silence fell upon the two as duck stared at the door fakir had just entered.

"I'm sorry but that's all I have to say, for now. We will meet each other again Miss. Duck."She watched as he walked away and as snow began to fall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok I said the chapters would be longer and they will I just thought this was a good place to stop...ok I'm sorry. Tell me what you think and ill make them longer. Actually you know what screw that I'm going to upload chapter three while I'm at it. I love you…I really do….

Saint Kitten


	3. Wardrobe

Ok I will TRY to make this one longer. Plus I forgot my disclaimer last time but I don't think anyone is coming to hunt me down so…

Disclaimer: I don't own princess tutu x2

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH

Duck walked in the house to see a 2 large bags on the table.

"Who was that?" Fakir asked as he was washing their breakfast dishes.

"Oh I think his name was Jake. He came to te-"

"I don't care. Did you get a hold of Mytho?"

"I'm sorry, you see right after you left he came to the door I'm sorry I just…"

"Do I have to do everything? Ok listen go try those dresses on I'll call him," Fakir said as he left the room. 'Why is he so mad?' Duck thought and took the dresses into the bedroom to try them on.

The dresses were amazing. "Wow, Fakir must have paid a lot for all of these."

There were five dresses the first one was an emerald green satin dress that had a slight poof in the sleeve. The second was a simple white dress with a blue ribbon in the middle and around the trim. The third was the school uniform she used to wear. The fourth was a light blue cotton dress very simple but very cute with sleeves like the green one and tied in the back. The fifth was the most expensive looking of all. The sleeves were tight to the elbow where they flared in layers or lace and it had golden ties in the middle with a square neck trimmed with matching lace from the sleeves. All dresses were worn with petticoats and had matching shoes, but there was one bag left. Duck opened it and gasped. There was a beautiful tutu that she would always look at whenever she and Fakir went into town. It always hung in the shop window and it was one of the priciest out of the tutus they had. It was a light blue leotard with a pearl flower at the end of the V-neck collar and white sleeves of ripped silk that you would wear as you would the puffs when she was tutu. The ripped sleeves matched the skirt that hung to the top of her knee it was just large torn pieces of silk brought together to create the most beautiful tutu imaginable. She looked again into the bag to see the light blue silk ballet shoes with the same pearl flower on each shoe to match the ensemble. Now she could practice dancing like a true ballerina and not like a duck.

Tears hit the gown as Duck realized that she was the luckiest girl in the world to have Fakir for a friend. She decided to dress in the white dress and hung all the other up in his closet. Duck walked out of the room and into the kitchen Fakir was not there. He must still have been on the phone.

TUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUT

"So I come home from buying her a bunch of dresses and some strange guy is at the door. I feel like I'd met him before but that's impossible he looked totally new to me. I didn't like him though not one bit."

"What's this Fakir, a little jealous?" laughed Mytho into the phone.

"No! Its just first she turns into a girl and now a weird guy is at my door step kissing her hand! It's just impossible that something's not happening. I know something is up and I'm going to find out! Listen you and Rue come over for dinner tonight ok? We can talk then."

"Alright Fakir we'll be over soon" With that Fakir hung up the phone. Everything happening at once was too much for him.

"Fakir?" asked a quiet voice from the doorway.

"Oh, hi duck, listen I..."

"Thank you so much Fakir!" cried duck as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

Fakir blushed but patted her head and gave a quiet "you're welcome. Hey Mytho and rue are coming over for dinner do you want to go get some food? I'll clean the house ok?"

"Ok," replied duck as she whipped the tears from her cheeks.

O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)O

Duck walked through the streets of her old town just like she had in the old days. It was odd though things seemed to be too much like the olden days…she saw pigs and frogs as people and she even spotted Mr. Cat having pizza at the pizza parlor near the bridge. This was odd because after the battle with the raven, all the odd animal people were turned back to normal. Duck bought all the essentials, potatoes, broccoli, coffee, fish, and strawberries. She thought all of this would do quite well as there dinner for the night.


	4. Dinner

Ya I didn't have an ending thing last time but whatever for all I know nobody is reading this anyway cause I get no feedback but I don't want to turn into one of those people who DEMAND reviews….but its exciting to get them. Ya so chapter 3 was a little longer and had no cliffy but I was tired of it being chapter 3. So ya. Anyhoo Here is chapter 4… its longer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu

Later that night after the cooking and cleaning was done, Duck and Fakir sat down to discuss things before Rue and Mytho got there.

"I still don't understand why you turned back into a girl. I mean the raven was defeated so that means Drosselmeyer is gone for good right?"

"Well um actually, Fakir, I meant to tell you, that boy who came over the other day…"

"Ya what about him?" huffed Fakir.

"Well, he said his name was Drake, he seemed to know a lot about me like my favorite color as well as my favorite ice cream and he also knew that this morning I was a Duck. He seemed to know about my identity and then he told me."

"Ya?"

"He told me the story was not over, then you came and he left."

"What? Why didn't you tell me duck?"

"I just did but I would have told you sooner but you seemed to be in a bad mood so I just decided not to bother you," Duck said as she looked at her feet. "I'm sorry Fakir"

Fakir could not believe what the girl had just told him. For a while he was beginning to think that everything was going to be normal

"God Damnit!" He shouted and banged his fist on the table. 'Why, why does this have to happen? We just defeated the raven meaning the story is over! I just don't get it...'

"Uzura! You came back! You had left with… Duck, I'm going to the library, tell Mytho I'm sorry, I'll be back later tonight."

"But, Fakir!" Duck shouted but it was too late he was gone; all that remained was taps on Uzura's drum.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Fakir briskly walked to the library 'I can't believe this, that freak is back! I should have expected it though. Plus, that guy pops out of nowhere and has the nerve to put moves on Duck does he have any shame? Whatever all I need to work on is figuring out what Drosselmeyer is doing.' He thought as he walked through the gathering snow to the large wooden doors of the library.

IJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJI

Back at the house, Duck was putting on her yellow dress because Mytho and Rue still hadn't arrived. After another five minutes they still weren't there.

"Humph, it's not like them to be late," she said as she walked past a mirror. "I always have the same hair."

Taking out her ponytail and shaking her head she noticed her hair was very long. Duck combed her fingers through her long hair and reached again for her hair band that sat on the table. She put her hair back up in a bun like style with hairs ticking straight up at the top.

"He, that's kinda cool looking, I'll try something different just for tonight. As she took the fish out of the oven Duck heard a knock at the door. She opened it up to find two hooded figures. After they removed their hoods duck realized who they were.

"Mytho! Rue! I'm so glad you made it! I'm soory Fakir is at the library," Duck said as she hugged the two newlyweds. Rue walked inside but Mytho pulled duck out into the snow.

"Duck I would like to talk to you for a second."

"Um…ok, Rue we'll be right in."

Rue nodded and the two went outside.

"Duck I would like to thank you for all that you did for me, I am very happy with Rue and she is happy with me. Without you we would never be able to live the great life that we have today and she would never be free from the grasp of her evil false father. I'm very sorry thing didn't go exactly as you planned but I really am in your debt." Mytho moved closer to her till his mouth was next to her ear while on the brink of tears; Mytho again said the words 'thank you' and gave her a kiss. Snow fell lightly around them as Mytho pulled back and smiled. Oddly enough the kiss was not what duck was expecting. It was her first kiss and there were no fireworks no tingle or butterflies dancing in her belly. It was just two pairs of lips meeting in a kiss nothing more…

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Duck served the fish and vegetables. Over dinner they caught up.

"Since the school closed me and Rue have joined a traveling ballet of Romeo and Juliet," Mytho said.

"Wow! Really? That's amazing! You two are so talented you deserve the success," Duck said with a grin, "Wow to be on a real live stage… That must be great, and life at the castle?"

"Oh the castle is amazing, Duck! There are huge marble halls, long velvet curtains, and is even complete with a dance hall! Oh duck you would love it! You should come someday!" Rue answered. Uzura was also happy to see the couple. Especially Rue, she hung to her like a magnet.

"Is Rue back to normalsora?"

"Heh, yes, Uzura, I have been set free," she said as she smiled at duck. The fact that Uzura was back after she had left with Drosselmeyer never crossed her mind. Duck smiled back as she took up the dirty dishes. She had made the coffee and sliced the strawberries and sprinkled them with sugar. While serving the dessert she started to tell them the real reason why Fakir had called them there.

"Well, Fakir and I have reason to believe that Drosselmeyer's back."

"What! How can that be?" Shouted Mytho.

"First Uzura came back and turned me into a girl again, so far I've had no need to turn into tutu but you never know, plus I met this guy named Jake and he told me the story wasn't over! And while I was at the store earlier today I saw Mr. Cat who, after the battle, had turned back into a cat! What other explanation is there!

"I don't know but for right now there is not much we can do unless Fakir finds something at the library that could give us a clue," Replied Rue.

"Ya, you're right there's nothing we can do," her husband agreed as an awkward silence fell across the room. Everyone's thoughts were racing and overwhelmed with fear, thinking if the story was really continuing.

"Well it is getting late, we should be heading home don't you think Mytho?" Rue asked her husband with a yawn.

"Ya your right that food was delicious but it made me tired, for some reason that coffee didn't help."

Duck laughed as she walked the two to the door.

"Please come back anytime!" she squealed as she closed the door.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Duck waited up a long time for Fakir to come home. It was eleven o' clock and he still hadn't turned up.

"Hm… that's odd he should be home by now." She huffed while putting away the dishes. Not wanting Fakir to go hungry she kept out one plate of food. Sitting in the chair by the fireplace she decided to wait up till he got home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fakir was tired of reading. Not finding one thing he looked at his watch.

"What! It can't be eleven already! Jeez Duck is going to kill me!" Looking around he said, "I guess everybody has gone home."

Fakir walked out of the Library into the snow. It was up to his knees and was causing him to get all wet.

"God this is ridicules, finally I'm home! Duck?" He had opened the door to find duck asleep in the chair near the window he smiled and walked up to her sleeping form and smiled. She actually looked kind of cute. Then he noticed her hair. "Aw she probably just fixed it for Mytho, it looks really good though"

Eating his meal that Duck had left out for him really wore him down as well, even though it was very good in fact she had cooked the fish the way he liked it, In butter lemon sauce with dill.

'She cooked this just the way I like it and she tried staying up for me too. Damnit she always makes me feel like a jerk.'

Fakir went into his room and took off his clothes, putting on a new pair of pants. After hanging up his wet clothes in the bathroom he walked back into the kitchen.

"Hmph" kneeling down in front of duck Fakir stated "I'm sorry you went through a lot of work and I'm sorry I blew you off." Looking at her, he noticed she was wearing the yellow dress; he had bought that one because it was her favorite color.

'I'm glad she likes it' he thought with a smile. The boy picked the sleeping girl up and brought her into his room and put her in bed. He crawled in beside her and felt her breathing on his back. That night for the first time in a long time, Fakir went to bed with a smile on his face.

Okay chapter four… I made it longer! Well I am very proud of myself. Yay me! Anyhoo tell me what you think! -Saint Kitten


	5. Snow

Holy CRAP! Somebody REVIEWED I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Princess tutuficlover, Hyogasladyswan, andxcorezombie you are my best friends I love you so much. It means so much to me.I started school not to long ago so I now have time to write since its Sunday. So ya here is the 5 chapter hope u like it! Ps: in here duck is on point its my story I do what I want

Fakir woke the next morning feeling well rested. Pulling back the sheets he tried to get out of bed but was held back.

"What the hell?" Questioned Fakir as he looked behind him. A blush crept its way to his face as he looked as Duck's arms were wrapped around his stomach.

'I can't wake her up, what do I do?' At that moment Duck opened her vast blue eyes and stretched releasing Fakir from his cage.

"Ahh, good morning Fakir I think I am going to go dance today if you don't mind," Duck said walking over to the closet. She grabbed her tutu and shoes and placed them in the bag in which they had been given to her. After hanging up her yellow dress duck put on her new light blue cotton dress and slipped into her shoes.

"You know you could warn me if your gunna take your clothes off!" a raging boy screamed at the naïve Duck. His face was hidden in-between his crossed legs.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, "I just thought well its nothing you haven't seen before… anyway I'm sorry maybe you can meet me up there around noon and we can go out for lunch ok?" She slammed the door leaving a shocked and confused Fakir in the bedroom.

Duck stared at the old school in amazement. The academy had been turned into a number of studios and theaters, making it the highlight of the town when it came to entertainment. It was open to the whole town and was kept to look just like it had a few years ago. The glittering fountains, blossoming bushes and polished marble gazebos in the forest all added to its creative atmosphere. Duck walked up the stone steps and peered inside to corridor that held so many memories. She changed into her new tutu and matching shoes the tears of fine silk danced with ducks slightest movements. Duck noticed that she had no hair band and looked into the bag and felt around. Her fingertips brushed against smooth round spheres. She removed the mystery object to find a beautiful pearl tiara encrusted with diamonds and on it was tied a light blue ribbon.

"Wow! I can't believe it! Fakir, he..." 'I can't believe it this tiara must be worth a fortune…'

Duck tied her hair into a bun and placed the tiara on her head. She looked beautiful to say the least. Scheherazade echoes through the dimly lit dance hall as she **Chassé**d across the floor into a **demi-plié** and then into the fondu position. Duck twirled in circles and put so much passion and happiness into her dance that she didn't even notice the stranger lift her into the air and continue to dance with her. They danced and flew and never once did Duck question who her mystery partner might be. Suddenly, the music stopped and Duck opened her eyes.

"Drake!"

"Good morning Duck. How have you been?"

"Uh…um... Well um good I guess. What are you doing here? I never knew you danced."

"Well I just moved here and yes I love to dance, actually I came to practice when I heard your music and saw you dancing. You are a wonderful dancer but here, when you do the poisson like we just did make sure you arch your back a little bit more ok?"

"Right,"

Every time Drake lifted the girl in the air the more and more she improved in her posture. Duck felt like a true ballerina, a real prim madonna .There was only one other time where she was made to feel that important.

While falling into the depths of the Lake of Despair, Duck realized that the only way to save her love was to sacrifice herself. She was so in love that if that is what it took, she would do it. Deeper and deeper she fell into the dark depths and lost consciousness only to be brought out of the dark by a single voice. A voice that had told her not to give up that no matter what happened he would lift her up and together they would save the town and man they both loved so much. Duck had felt a part of something not just a puppet. Together she and Fakir had danced their way out of the lake's depths of despair.

Her thoughts were broken by the creak of the door. There stood Aotoa, staring at duck in the arms of a young man.

"Um, excuse me I didn't know I was interrupting."

HE quickly closed the door again and walked down the corridor. 'What is she doing back?' he thought.

"Fakir! Um what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to pick up Duck we were going to go get lunch have you seen her?"

"Ya, she was in the practice room dancing with some guy. If you need her I can go get her for you," Offered Aotoa.

"That won't be necessary thank you" Walking off, Fakir thought, 'what guy would she see? She new we were going out today. Whatever why do I care?'

"Duck would you like to go out today? I would like tot talk to you about something," Offered Drake with a handsome smile.

"Well actually I was going to go out with Fakir for lunch but-"

"Duck!" Fakir's loud voice echoes throughout the room, "who is this?"

"Oh this is Drake, he's the boy that- Fakir?"

Fakir had walked over to Drake and stood in front of him.

"I don't like you stay away from duck," Fakir ordered in a stern whisper. The dancer just smiled.

"Why is that Fakir, scared of a little competition? I am sorry Duck; Fakir here wants me to leave. It has been a pleasure dancing with you."

Drake walked over to duck bowed and lean very close to her face brushing his lips against her own. Duck just stood there as he walked out the door.

"Duck I don't want you to see him he is bad news, you got that!"

"Fakir what's wrong with you?" She asked, but he was gone. Duck looked out the window only to find that there was a great blizzard sweeping across the city. "Fakir!"

Duck ran outside in her tutu and point shoes to find Fakir, Tears stained her face as she ran through the snow falling all around her collecting into a massive pile that stretched over the whole city.

"Fakir please! Fakiiiiir!" Duck soon came upon a snow drift with deep footprints in it.

"Oh my god, Fakir!" There laid Fakir on the cold ground underneath a huge tree huddled up for warmth against the cold. Duck was accustomed to having to sleep outside in this weather so for her it was more bearable, but for Fakir the situation was life threatening. She had never cried this hard in her life. Tears were pouring out onto her face as she ran to Fakir. Running in point shoes was not easy and Duck tripped on a root. Persevering she crawled to the spot where Fakir lay.

"Fakir I am so sorry please forgive me."

Her new tutu clung to her figure and her bun had fallen out leaving her hair in wet tangles. Finally Duck reached Fakir's cold unconscious body. He was shivering and blue.

"Fakir please come back I'm sorry please come back to me," Duck cried as she held him close to her body. Soon duck was overwhelmed by a warm familiar sensation. She opened her eyes to find that she was no longer duck but princess tutu. Duck glowed as she closed her eyes and held Fakir close to her. The unconscious boy was surrounded in the light as Duck became herself again. Fakir opened his eyes to see a very cold, wet shivering Duck crying over him.

"Duck?" he whispered "what's wrong?" Duck looked up and broke down in hysterical sobs.

"Fakir!" Duck fell on top of the boy and he stared at her in amazement.

'You were this worried about me?' Fakir's brain stirred as he smiled at the sleeping girl.. 'Duck you are insane.'

The couple fell asleep in each other arms Fakir warmed by Ducks gift of light and Duck warmed by the beat of Fakir's heart.

YAY I did it! This chapter took me days but I did it. Oh and no I plan to finish this story. As long as you keep reviewing to let me know it's actually being read I'll write it, k? I have been forgetting disclaimers lately. Do you have to do those anyway? Whatever, I love you 3 people who commented. YOU ARE GOD! -Saint Kitten


	6. Ice

Ok this is the 6 chapter. Thank u for the reviews it makes me soooo happy u have NO idea. Well actually if u have written one of these before u do so ya… I think that people need more Fakir Duck pichuz. God I love that couple soooo much. Oh! Keep in mind that this is my first fanfic and that I have sucky grammar ok?

--------------------

The weather was freezing cold and snow flew through the sky at a rapid speed. The swaying of the trees caused them to creek. Below one of these trees laid Fakir and Duck. Fakir had woken up to find himself in winter's hell.

'I have to get us out of here' he thought, but all he could do was listen to the screaming trees and threatening winds. 'We will die out here'

"Fakir? Are you ok?" Duck said, startling Fakir.

"What! Oh Ya I'm fine. What about you aren't you cold?

Duck shook her head." I'm used to cold weather, actually, living in ponds all my life got me used to the harsh weather."

Together the two of them sat and stared into the falling snow. Soon enough their heads were covered in it. Duck looked at Fakir and giggled as she swept all the snow off of his head with her hand.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Fakir yelled with a large blush on his face. Duck just stood up and laughed.

"Hey, since I am used to cold weather how about I go get some help?"

"No way! We are sticking together, God only knows what will happen to you out in a blizzard," Fakir replied. Duck started to walk out from the tree but immediately came back in, and not alone. A hooded figure walked in from beneath the large branches of the tree.

"Hello my dear Duck," said the ominous figure. He removed his hood revealing a familiar face.

"Drake, what are you doing here?" asked Duck with great surprise in her voice," How did you know where we were?"

"Well as your friend I must always know where you are at all times," He said, putting one finger under her chin so their eyes met, "It seems that nobody has been taking care of you."

Fakir stood steaming in the corner as Drake kept putting moves on Duck.

"No! You have it all wrong Drake! Fakir has taken very good care of me. You see its just um… he ran off after my practice and I went to look for him. It was just this storm and-"

Drake smiled at the cute girl." You must be freezing, you poor thing… here my house isn't far from here at all you two can stay till this storm passes how about that?

"NO," Fakir answered with a stern frown, "We don't need to go anywhere with you! You can just leave Duck and I alone! I told you yesterday I don't like you, don't forget it!" spat Fakir at Drake. His face remained calm and composed as he stepped away from the hostel teen. Snow was falling even harder than before and duck was watching the two boys bicker as the blizzard got worse. She gently laid her hand on Fakir's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Fakir lets just go, I don't think my magic will keep you warm much longer and well… your house is pretty far from here so-"

"Fine! We'll go, but only till the storm lets up."

The words had barely hissed their way through Fakirs teeth.

"Well that's good to hear. I will lead the way. Come on." Drake placed his hood over his head as he walked out into the white storm. Fakir bent down and looked at Duck. Who looked at him in return with a puzzled look on her face.

"Get on, I'll carry you to his house; no point in getting both of us wet."

"But, Fakir-"

"Shut up and get on ok?" Duck did as she was told and climbed onto Fakir's back. True, he had told her to shut up but he also was carrying her through the biggest blizzard Kinkan town had ever seen. Her hair was nearly frozen to her back as Fakir trudged through the snow with difficulty.

"Fakir thank you, I know that having people do favors for you isn't you favorite thing but, it means a lot to me; you never know what could have happened back there, we could have frozen to death," Duck whispered in his ear.

Fakir laughed a little bit as he shuffled forward the feet of snow

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

OK I know it's short but I think this is an ok place to leave it and I haven't updated for a long time so I feel bad. It's harder though now that school has started. Oh well. Tell me what u think babies!


	7. Paint

Thanks for the reviews. I feel so very special! So ya again I am sorry it takes me so long to update compared to the summer. Oh well. I'm trying as hard as I can. I'm getting pissy cause my interweb isn't working either and it's a brand new computer. AHHHH! Like, I've had it for a total of what…2 weeks tops and already its f-ed up. I am sparing you all from my sailor's mouth as my daddy calls it. But what ever. I am so shitty with disclaimers so here is the ULTIMATE disclaimer incase I forget

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU!

There let it forever be known that I have nothing to do with princess tutu…ok here's chap. 7

lIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlI

The trek from the forest to Drake's castle seemed to last forever as snow pelted on the three as they trekked through the snow. Duck and Fakir were nearly frozen together while Drake had no problem with the cold thanks to his hood.

"Here," Drake stated with a nod towards the large mansion that lay in their path, "that is my home."

Duck looked up from her safe hole of warmth in Fakir's hair.

"Wow! D-d-drake it-t-t's huge," she forced through chattering teeth.

Drawing open the decrepit rusting gates, Drake led the two others inside the yard of his house. It was hard to see in the unforgiving blizzard, but they could make out the shape of the mansion that seemed to have many floors and vines growing up the sides. There were large dark wood doors that stood before them. It had carvings in them that ran from top to bottom and was laces with paint and gold. How it still remained there without being stolen was a mystery. It wasn't until the doors opened though, that the pair was truly amazed. The walls were covered in a red velvet and a deep brown crowning traced the top and bottom of the room. There were many paintings that lit the walls and Couches fit for kings. The fireplace was so large that it could have been a room in itself.

"Wow Drake! This is absolutely amazing!" Duck cheered while cuddled up next to the roaring fire. "Ahh this feels much better, Fakir what do you think?"

Fakir felt odd about the house. It was cozy yet dark, it was large yet suffocating. This was by far the strangest house Fakir had ever set foot in.

" It seems to be full of history, mind sharing it with me?" Drakes smile disappeared from his face.

"Maybe some other time, right now you need a change of clothes and a place to sleep."

The group strolled up the stairs and looked at the many paintings that lined the wall until they got to their rooms. The walls were bare. Not a hint of color was painted on the white canvases that lined the walls of the decrepit manor.

'Blank canvases? Maybe the painters are not done, but that can't be right the house seems so old…'

"Here are your rooms, I am sorry if they don't suit you. If that is the case we can change it."

Of course the rooms were absolutely amazing. A blue silk material covered the walls and peacock feather decorated the room accompanied by gold vases overflowing with red roses. The bed was as big as a bed can get and was made of mahogany draped with a light silk that you could see through if you held it up to the chandelier that hung above their heads. The bathroom was decorated similarly but the bath wasn't a tub but rather a small pool that rose above the ground in the shape of a swan. The walls were lined with perfumes and oils that could turn the ugliest toad into a princess. A golden fountain shaped like a pair of cupped hands mounted on the black painted walls dripped warm water into the deep tub.

Fakir's room was orange with a deep brown ceiling, elegant furniture sat in front of a large fireplace on the left side of the room. The bed was bulky but comfortable and there was a writing desk that sat near the window.

"Why don't you get settled in and I will send clothes and food for you. Please tell me if you need anything but I am sorry, I have other business to attend to. My apologies."

Drake turned on his heel and walked back into the dimly lit painting filled hallways. Fakir looked at Duck and she returned the gaze with a smile and left to explore her new room.

…………………………………

OK ya again I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Schools a bitch. ya so for fakirs room I based it off this picture I found off Google. So here is a basic idea of what it looks like. If you haven't noticed, I personally think that setting and costume r important. I don't know why but I think it is. I love u.

http/ Kitten


	8. Soap

Ahhhh! Ok I am very sorry. I kinda forgot that I had a story I was writing until I was in English today. Ya I am failing so hard in there but whatever. I am also very pissed at my ex who told me he didn't want to be my friend cause I dress weird and I'm akward…prick. Hes just pissed cause I'm friends with his new chicka. Anyhoo you didn't come here to hear me rattle on about random little sad facts in my life. BUT if you are interested in being me pallywally my myspace is  accept everyone who sends a request cause I am so cool yo. Ya dig it?

-------------------------------------------

Arms of steam danced on the waters surface as Duck entered the warm bathtub. It was very big and must have taken a while to fill. The scented soaps and oils were scented with lily, jasmine, or peppermint. After untangling her long braid, she rubbed the jasmine perfumed soap into her hair. The room smelled devine as she dove under water only to come up to Drake standing in her doorway.

"AH! What are you doing? Can't you see I'm naked?!"

"Well I can NOW." Drake said to the wall as he quickly turned around. "I just came to tell you that I brought you some new clothes."

"U- Oh, um I'm sorry. And eh, thank you." Duck smoothly slid back deeper into the water until the door was closed. ' That was so embarrassing…'

Combing he4r hair, Duck walked 0out of the bathroom to look at her new clothes. Among the many presses, Duck picked out a lilac colored dress with white lace and matching shoes. She left her hair down to dry but put a bow on the left side. ' I wonder how Fakir is doing? He scared me today, he almost froze to death! I'll just go check on him and see if he is ok.'

Jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijij

Fakir took off his coat and sat near the window. He reminisced as he watched the snow fall quickly to the frozen ground.

'It's so cold…that fire place isn't looking to bad.'

Fakir walked over and lit the fire place just as there was a knock at the door.

"Fakir?"

"Duck?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no- I just wanted to see if you are ok. If I'm bothering you I can leave" Replied Duck pointing at the door.

"No! No it's ok really. So did Drake get you that dress?"

Duck smiled as she laid on the bed. "Yes, I rather like this one, it's warm. "

She gave herself a hug as Fakir joined her on the bed and laid down.

" I Really don't trust him Duck, stay away from him ok?"

Duck frowned and looked at her friend, " I don't understand what is wrong. He seems like a nice guy I agree he is different but I like him."

Fakir turned his back to her and grunted.

"Whatever Duck, if you like him so much just go see him and leave me alone."

"Fakir don't be mean , I was just saying that he was nice and I think that you make a bad person out of everybody that you are afraid of. Lets just try staying here for a while ok?"

Fakir was silent.

"Um. Fakir? I'm not exactly used to sleeping by myself… do you mind if I-"

"Fine."

--------------

Ya short but sweet. God I love fakir and duck….


	9. argh

Ya still on a little break do to theater. Being costume head is a stressful job you know. Maybe I'm an over achiever now …idk Anyhoo. I HAVN"T FORGOTTEN I SWEAR! I know you guys understand I just want to make it clear. I love getting reviews. It's so fun. MWAHAHA so thanks for the feedback darlings and thanks for actually taking interest. MUAH!

-Grace under Pressure(literally)


	10. Release

Well schools out and I passes all my finals with flying colors! O well seeinjg as this is not a place for me to annoy the world with the intense details of my insignificant life I will continue with the story

Is a disclaimer really necessary? I have denied my ownership multiple times…

Lilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili

Duck woke with a start from her peaceful slumber as whistling wings embedded their music into ducks ears. The whistle being as creepy sounding as it was made it impossible to sleep. The windows rattled furiously as the house withstood its powerful blows. Duck turned her head to see Fakir sleeping soundly next to her.

'How can he possibly stay asleep with such loud wind?! Jeez this guy is nuts…Then again, he did go through a big ordeal not to long ago.'

Her thoughts were interrupted my a fierce growl from her own belly causing her to believe that maybe the best thing for Fakir would be a heaping plate of waffles with a cup of cocoa. Extra chocolate and marshmallows of course. But Duck was reluctant to leave her cozy place by Fakirs side. She ducked her head under the covers and looked into the pitch black darkness the wind continued to howl as she brought all her body together as she tucked in her legs and turned over on her side. As she opened her eyes she saw a scar. A large scar that made its way down Fakir's sculpted torso.

'Fakir you are a great knight and with your pen you can allow anything to happen. I just wish ... Oh what does it matter! I know he doesn't think of me as a real human no matter what he says! To him I am and always will be a duck…'

Duck returned to her room and sat on a loveseat that was placed near a window. The panes rattled as the wind continued to howl. Flakes of snow flurried to the frozen ground below the dark gray sky.

"Even after all the things Fakir and I have been through, there are so many sad secrets behind those eyes, I don't think I will ever be able to thoroughly understand him." Duck said aloud to herself. "I wish I could. If only I could become princess tutu again and convince him with my graceful steps that everything will be ok!"

Duck turned around and kicked her bedpost. Quite a dumb mistake on her part with her bare feet. But as she looked up her feelings of pain and hunger subsided as her eyes fell upon a beautiful red dress. Near it lay a note reading:

"Put this on and step outside of your room and head left. I want to show you something

-Drake"

Immediately she lifted the new dress over her head. It was red satin and was tight fitting till it hit the hips. There it became longer on one side and stayed mid thigh at the other. Traced with black lace and I diamond pendant on the chest Duck realized what kind of dress this was a tango dress. Below the dress there was a pair of stappy heels black as night and a red and black hair ornament to tie up her hair. Duck had never worn heels and this would be a challenge. The buckled the buckles and stood up.

"Oomph!" Duck crash landed immediately right on her face. Her hair surrounded her as she stood up praying her wobbly knees wouldn't give up on her. "Maybe I can just bring them with me." Duck looked in the mirror to see her reflection. Her red hair tumbled down her shoulders. Duck took the gifted hair clip and stepped out into the hall shoes and letter in hand. "Ok letter says to turn left so… Gee I wonder where I'm gunna end up this is kinda creepy."

Duck continued down the forsaken hallway of empty portraits. She knew very well Fakir would be angry at her for going to hang out with Drake at this time of night but she wanted to prove that he was not a bad guy and that Fakir was just overreacting. Still she could not escape the nervousness that was embedded deep in the pit of her empty stomach. After walking a good five minutes, a large door came into view. Duck carefully placed her hand on the large wooden door frame. Her fingertips danced over the carefully carved designs that traced their way up the gigantic door. Deep mahogany with thick black iron door handles. Duck suddenly hesitated on whether or not to step through the doors. What if Fakir found out? Would he be mad? Probably. But Drake had bought her such nice outfits. Well, Fakir did too but- her thoughts were soon interrupted by a sad slow melody that echoed through the empty hallway. It was coming from inside the room. Duck gently pushed the door open. Through the massive doorway there was a room larger than life with windows stretching from the floor to ceiling bringing in the moonlight that that illuminated walls of robin egg blue with golden crowning in such a way that the ivory floors glistened beneath her feet.

"It sure took you a while to get her Duck."

"Drake!"

He stood at the opposite and of the room dressed in a black blouse and black pants. Near him stood a rusting record player that was playing the melancholy tune on a loop.

"I take it you got my note. You know, I always found ballet to be a little…uptight so to speak. All the straight lines and pent up emotions. To me, it lacks that feeling of real release. To me, the pinnacle of expression is something that makes you want to scream. That out of body experience that lifts you to a state of satisfaction. "

Duck stared as the crazed boy as he looked at his hands , at the moon, anything. It looked like he was searching for something far off and unreachable. It made duck a little…sad.

"Do you ever feel that you can do something , be someone bigger than you are but are stuck in – oh never mind. I didn't bring you here to show you my crazyass self."

Confidently drake walked to Duck and grabbed her hand. A gasp escaped from her pink lips as he pulled her close.

That dress looks beautiful on you. Here, put on the shoes. I want to show my release.Obediantly Duck strapped on the shoes and stood up.

"Eh D-D-Drake if this is some sort of dance thing …Um I cam barely walk in these shoes as t is and-"

"Duck You will do fine. I'll help you."

Duck looked in his eyes and senses honesty and kindness in his eyes. Something she had seen one before when she danced in the watery depths of the lake of despair…

"Now this dance is called the tango. It may be a little hard to pick up but if you move fast I think you'll be able to get a good idea as to what it's like."

The music suddenly picked up its pace as He took her hand in his and snaked his arm around her waist.

"EEP!" Duck jumped at the unexpected contact.

"Oh calm down I don't bite!" Duck laughed as he twisted his arm around and spun in a release from his firm grip only to be pulled back in by a sharp backfiring tug of his arm.

"See! You're a natural!"

And she was. Duck whirled about like a yoyo out of control moving her feet in new directions as the curious man followed her every move with one of his own.

Jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijij

Fakir abruptly woke from his slumber. He looked out the window to find a clear sky with a radiant moon that lit up the snow covered trees. It took him a few minutes to realize that sleeping beauty was not at his side. Without even bothering to get dressed he bolted through the door way into the hall. To his right he heard music. Faint but still clear. A gloomy song that somehow seemed to give off a feeling of lust.

"Duck!" Fakir frantically races down the halls in a furious stampede until he reached two large wooden doors.

'I swear to god if Drake laid a single fucking finger on her I'll kick his ass!' Fuming he pushed open the doors with such force that the windows shook ass snow began to fall.

Inside Duck was dipped over in Drake's arms as he looked at Fakir with a slight smirk.

"Drake you stay the hell away from her got it!?" Fakir stomped over to the pair and yanked Duck out of Drake's arms.

"WhaaaP!" Duck fell face first to the floor as Fakir stared daggers into his foe's eyes. With a cocky smile Drake chuckle and burst into laughter as wind howled against the windows. Fakir snatched Ducks hand and led her to the doorway.

"Hahaha Fa-Fakir try as you might but you know very well she will come back! What are you? Jealous? Why would Duck chose a measly knight over a man that can make her happy and truly protect her and her crown as princess tutu! You KNOW there is more to it than just an alter-ego it's a calling and you are not worthy to serve the princess!"

SMACK!

Fakir punched him right in the nose and turned right around and walked out the doors. Duck in hand. The house violently shook as he threw her into her bedroom and closed the door.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL

Well there u go I updated and I have 11 underway

Tell me what u think. I tried a little less dialogue so idk. U tell me!


	11. Mirror

Well kiddos I'm back

Well kiddos I'm back. See I told you I wouldn't drop the story: As I was refreshing myself on the last chapter to see what was up I realized something. I describe clothes a lot. I love description and I am a visual person. Also I am the director of costumes at my school. Golly it's so sweet to come back and have so many comments. It's really sweet dudes. Once summer comes I will update more often. Pinky promise. There is cussing while characters are angry so if you don't like it don't read it. Well here ya go kitty cats… BTW shark vs. Eagle soundtrack bodacious

--

Duck pounded her pink fists against the door.

"Fakir let me out! What do you think you are doing?! Fakir! FAKIR!!"

Her angry cries carried on through the walls of the castle. Fakir simply stood staring at her door.

'She is so stupid! How can she fall for that guy's bullshit?!' Fakir thought.

Head hung low; Fakir turned away from her door and went into his room. He grabbed some paper from a drawer in the desk as he sat down and tried to write. Fakir stared at the blank page. The paper was white as the angry snow that thrust itself towards the earth outside the window. He stared and stared but nothing came to mind. It was as blank as the page before him. In a fit of frustration and rage Fakir threw his pen out the window cracking the glass in the process only to sweep his arms across the smooth surface of the table knocking off a candle, ink well, frame, and a paper weight shaped like a swan. The room went nearly black.

The cold winter wind swirled into his room but he didn't care. Up and down Fakir took rapid deep breaths that gave away his anger if his outburst hadn't. He stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door. He went to the sink and flushed his face with warm water. So many things were going through his head but why couldn't he write them down. All he could think about was her stupid "quack" and her clumsy walk that embarrassed him wherever they went. She was so naïve and Drake took advantage of that.

"What is wrong with me? I always have something to write. I always think of something but now… What's wrong with me!?"

He looked up to see his face. Furious and tired it looked like it had been suffering a constant pain. A pulse of destruction once again pulsed through Fakir's veins as he slammed him fist into the mirror shattering it to pieces.

"GAH! FUCK!" Fakir screamed as his hand burst out with an unhealthy flow of blood that dripped on the hundred mini reflections of his face that now lay scattered upon the floor. Fakir dropped to his knees and held his hand and stared at himself in little pieces on the floor…

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Duck had quit her angry pounding and now took to staring out the window. All she could see through the gusting winds were tall pines and a small building perhaps a greenhouse or a shed.

"Well I guess it doesn't snow all the time," Duck said as she admired the flowers that decorated her room. "Hm, I wonder where Drake gets these beautiful roses in this awful weather. Maybe the building is a greenhouse."

She touched the walls. The house really was a work of art.

"So much history, I really wish Fakir would let me go I want to explore" Duck admitted as her stomach growled.

With a click the door on the other side of the room suddenly unlocked. Duck rushed to the door and swung it open. Nobody was there. It was as if the door had unlocked itself. She twisted the knob again and again as she watched the crystal glisten under the lights. The hallway was cold so she stepped back into her room to change into warmer clothing. She stepped into the closet and removed the tango dress and strappy shoes. She released her hair and let it tumble down her back. The wind groaned outside the windows as she looked for something warm. Duck saw no pants nor did she find any shirts. Just classy upscale dresses like Drake had planned a whole wardrobe for a princess. There was a simple light blue baby doll style dress with a ribbon going up the front. It was short sleeved but duck decided to put on a black sweater and tights that would make up for the part of the dress that didn't cover her shins. She decided to skip out on the shoes as well her hair. She stepped into the dark abandoned corridor.

"Hm… The kitchen is downstairs so I think I'm gunna go this way." She walked through the halls for what seemed like forever. She admired the many different light fixtures though dim as they were. The floor was covered in magnificently long and elegant carpets as the walls continued to cover themselves with vacant canvases.

"Odd," Duck said as she walked. Every once in a while she would see a window and every time there was snow.

Finally duck found the kitchen. She scrutinized the cupboards in search of food. It was full of many finer foods for a house that occupied one boy. There were vegetables, fine cheeses as well as a plethora of fresh bread. In another cupboard there were cooking supplies a whisk, spoons, matches, a cheese grater, everything. She decided to cook up some buttered noodles. Simple and impossible to mess up. Duck noticed that the kitchen was very small in size and very rustic. Beams supported the ceiling and the purple walls were traced with dust.

The hungry girl boiled some water and set the noodles in to soften up. She lit a candle in the table with the matches she had found in the cabinet. As her food cooked she watched the dancing flame. It reminded her of her days as princess tutu. A sad smile came to her face as she recollected all the times she had spent with Fakir, Mytho and Rue. They must be so happy together and though she no longer loved Mytho he always held a special place in her heart. At the thought of her friends a smile was able to wiggle its way onto Ducks solemn face.

Duck heard a sizzle as she turned around quickly only to see that her pasta had boiled over.

"Wow wait!" she screamed as she ran to turn off the flame but it was too late. Water had spilled allover the floor. "I can't do anything right" duck said to herself, "if only I was Princess Tutu all the time then perhaps… oh it doesn't matter."

But it did matter. Living her life in a pond, Duck had nothing to do but swim and dream. With Princess Tutu her dreams came true. She was somebody. When she had that necklace and her ballet slippers she was able to be human. Some thing she had always wanted to be in order to find a prince of her own.

"Now if I was a mop where would I be?" Duck asked.

She went to get a mop out of one of the closets and started to clean up the mess.

Once again she sat down this time with her food. "Mmm!" she squealed. For buttered noodles these were quite delicious. Nobody has ever eaten a meal as fast as Duck scarffed up her own that night. With the built up hunger from the past few hours and all the stress from all the goings on Duck nearly didn't make it to dinner.

Suddenly a crack broke the silence of the still winter air.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Well there ya go kitty cats I hope to get a new one in soon:


	12. Beginning

As promised I have returned. I never said when I would but I did. I'm going to reply to a review here. Some people are concerned about me saying Duck and not Ahiru. I speak Japanese and I just didn't feel like going for it. When I watched majority of the series it was in English so it's just what I'm used to. I am all for compromise though. I'll do this chapter with Ahiru and if you guys like it better let me know and I'll continue writing the story that way but if I don't get a response then I'm going back to what I'm used to. I may be writing more because I got a nice new laptop. I love Dove chocolate.

IMPORTANT 2 STORY! I want to introduce the idea that they aren't kids anymore. They have the same personalities but they are no longer children. Keep that in mind throughout the story.

:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]

Suddenly a crack broke the silence of the Winter air.

Ahiru screamed as the loud bang exploded through the Kitchen. Before she could think to move a tree fell through the roof hitting her head. At first all the girl could feel was a tingle on the front side of her head. Then the area felt warm and wet as a jabbing pain pulsed through her body. Blood slowly trickled down the side of her face as she fell unconscious.

Ahiru was awoken by a jabbing pain in her temple. She dared not open her eyes, for she could feel the swelling. Beneath her Ahiru felt a sea of blankets and pillows that supported her frail, delicate figure. To her left she could hear the slow turning of pages. The pages would crack from age as the were overturned. Wind howled outside the windows and branched scraped against the glass as to claw their way in.

"Humph, so your awake," muttered a relaxed voice. It was Drake.

'How does he know im awake?' Ahiru wondered.

"I am sorry if I got you in trouble last night. Ha! That Fakir has quite the temper. Oh well, I'm not afraid of a fight."

"What happened?" She asked, desperate to change the subject.

"The wind is strong," he said with a smirk in his voice " You know, you can open your eyes. I treated you with my own homemade remedy. Nothing better than what I can cook up."

Reluctantly, Ahiru opened her eyes with no pain. As her vision cleared, she looked around the room. The walls were stripped of insulation leaving merely stone and wood. Empty canvases lined the walls and a large chandelier dangled from the ceiling. The bed was large and the posts seemed to be connected to the ceiling as though part of the house. Books filled a bookshelf that was also attached in a similar fashion. Compared to the other lush rooms this room seemed simply stodgy.

"Is this your room?"

"Yes this is my little nest, so to speak. I am quite attached to it. I was born and raised in this room."

Drake set down the book and started roaming the room, admiring the personally domestic qualities. His fingeres grazed the bookshelf and moved to one of the thick bedposts.

"Like the bed?"

Ahiru turned a deep shade of red that had never before been witnessed by human eyes. With a sudden jerk she swept into the frantic trademark fit that made her ever so charming.

"Oh! Yes its delightful! Wow! Never felt a bed this great! Well I best be going! You know Fakir, he-"

She was cut off by a hand on her stomach forcing her back down on the bed.

"Ahiru Ahiru Ahiru Ahiru, will you relax Fakir is just fine. He doesn't care. He told me so."

"Huh?"

"That's right. While you were asleep we had a little chat. I was out getting herbs to make your medicine when he walked by and nearly exploded. I can only guess he was a little peeved from last night. We talked a lot about you. Man can that guy carry a grudge! He was raving about how you took away some Mytho character from him. How you stole his meaning to life the core of his existence."

Ahiru's eyes were open wide with horror.

"His eyes were fidgety and he even punched a hole through one of my beloved canvases. Oh! How he rattled on about living with you. He said it was terrible. Awful! He only did it because it was what this Mytho guy asked him to do. You know what Ahiru, I think he's crazy. Man, he said he would just leave now but the storm is so bad that nobody can walk outside. As both your host and a friend I recommend staying away from him. There is something dangerous inside him Ahiru don't tell me you haven't seen it."

Drake was an inch from her face. His brows furled, his eyes piercing and his demeanor…

" Don't tell me you haven't seen the way he looks at you. The way he disapproved of every step you take. Everything you do he is there to criticize it! Your whole relationship has been a lie hasn't it Ahiru?! You see it! You see it don't you!?"

Ahiru was whizzing through the years in her mind. That was just the way Fakir was. He was hostile and rude to everyone wasn't he?

"I, I…I-"

"Maybe I'm wrong but maybe I'm not. Try to rest some more. I may work wonders but let's not risk it ok?

He placed his hand under her chin and looked into her eyes, "There are people that really care about you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ahiru had woken up for a second time in Drake's bed. However this time Drake was not there to force her to stay. Ahiru walked out into the hallway to see the living room not far away. A powerful fire was burning and the light danced casting eerie shadows on the walls.

"His home is so beautiful."

Ahiru walked over to a wall where some canvases hung. Unlike most canvasses in the house this one was filled with color. Lilacs in one, foxglove in another. Paintings of flowers cover the wall. Ahiru turned to another wall. This one was full of paintings. The most beautiful woman She had ever seen filled the frames. Her hair long and blond as the sun. Her skin was the lightest shade of pink. Nearly white but it glowed with so much warmth that the hue did not roughen her soft composure. Her lips were a red as roses in her room. The top lip sat lightly on the bottom and together they curved into a smile that took Ahiru's breath away. Her eyes golden and bright sat in the middle of her beautiful face. Long lashes framed the small supernovas that both burned brilliantly on the front of the goddess.

Her angelic picture lined the walls.

"Wow. She is beautiful! What I wouldn't give." Ahiru continued to walk up the stairs to find Fakir. "I wonder who painted all of those?"

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Staring out the window, Fakir pleaded to everything holy that this storm would pass quickly. Never in the history of Kinkan town had a blizzard lasted this long. He had been looking through some of the books on the bookshelf in his room. Of course he found nothing of interest or relevance to what was going on. All the books seemed to be pressing flowers*.

" Why did last night upset me so much? I guess what she chooses to do is her own business but… I can't help but feel protective. God, She's just so naïve damnit! I take my eyes off her for two seconds look what happens! You get some random guy barging in my house kissing her hand and then he's there trying to get in her pants! That's probably the reason she was Princess Tutu. She is a kind, caring girl. She trusts everybody. She only sees the good and never the bad in people. Her world must be so simple and beautiful."

Fakir walked in the bathroom and washed his face. The warm water took the edge off the chill that was making him shiver. The sweet scent of the gardenia soap lathered away the crust in his eyes. He felt a stinging in his hand.

"OW! SHHH. Ooh. Oh ya that's right I broke the damn mirror."

Fakir looked down at the broken pieces of his face scattered across the floor and then looked at the cut on his hand. It had bled quite a bit.

'Man that one bled a lot all over the-'

The injury had bled all over the broken mirror shards but now there was no blood. The shards were still there but the blood was gone…

His thoughts were quickly disrupted by a knock at the door.

3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E

Ahiru knocked on Fakir's door.

"Fakir?! Are you there?! Please let me in we really need to-"

"What," Fakir answered as he opened the door a crack. Ahiru looked into his eyes as he looked into hers.

"Holy shit what happened to your head?! Ahiru what did you do!?" Fakir threw the door completely open with a look of sheer horror on his face. Ahiru's head was wrapped in white bandages.

"It's alright I promise! A tree fell in the roof of the kitchen but I promise I'm ok! Drake fixed-"

"Damnit Ahiru I told you to stay away from him! And what was that last night?! I mean come on! Did you see the way he looked at you?!"

These words sounded all too familiar from the conversation she had had with Drake earlier. Ahiru stared at her feet and tears welled up in her eyes as Fakir chastised and yelled at her…

"Why do you even care!!! I'm a stupid DUCK to you! I know about how you despise being with me! How you are only taking me in because Mytho asked you to! I'm sorry I'm not pretty or graceful or smart! I'm sorry I am such a bother! I thought you cared about me. Boy was I stupid. I only..AH!"

Ahiru turned on her heel to leave when something caught her hand.

"Ahiru… that is dumbest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth."

She turned around to look Fakir in the eyes. The emerald orbs were sad yet amused.

"Ahiru, when you turned back into a duck I was disappointed. I was going to miss your smile, your creative take on ballet, your shrill voice," he stepped closer to her closing some of the gap between them but kept her hand in his. Fakir reached to touch her bangs that were sticking out under her bandages."

"I would miss your orange hair, your blue eyes. Ahiru, you are the only person I have ever showed my true self to."

He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Ahiru, you are a great person. Everything about you can light up a room. You are perfect to me Ahiru. Perfect. I admit it is kinda… nice.

A blush covered his cheeks as he let go of her face. He stood close to her and looked at his cut hands.

" Now that you are here, I..I… I can't let go of you!"

Fakir grabbed Ahiru and whirled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry we are in this mess Ahiru, I swear I will keep you safe. I won't let anything happen to you. Ahiru…"

His brows furled.

"Fakir…"

Ahiru looked into Fakir's eyes as they got closer and closer.

"Faki-" the blush on Fakir's cheeks before was nothing compared to Ahiru's now.

Before she could catch her breath Fakir placed his lips on hers. This kiss was nothing like Mytho's kiss.

His kiss was unbelievable.

Her body went completely numb and then exploded with warmth as her stomach swam in the deepest depths of happiness. Her lips pressed back against Fakir's and the warm lips tickled her own. Her senses went wild. Fakir smelled like the fresh wet grass after a spring rain. His lips were smooth and she wanted more. She could hear her heart beating like Uzura's drum. Her arms crept behind his head as she crushed her lips against his as if it could satisfy a never ending thirst. In return Fakir put his arms around her hips and picked her up. He laid them both on the bed. Under the covers they continued to intertwine their limbs throughout the night as the wind screeched furiously like never before outside the window.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

*pressed flowers is when you put flowers in heavy books to dry and keep them longer.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took a while. R&R about the name and stuff :P thanks guys!

P.S. If you ever hit your head real hard, don't go to sleep bad idea. BUT for the sake of the story I had Ahiru sleep.


End file.
